


Fics, fics, and more fics!

by littlepeekaboo



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universes, First Times, M/M, Meet-Cute, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompts, mainly fluffs, pat and jon are dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepeekaboo/pseuds/littlepeekaboo
Summary: this was originally called 1988 Prompts, but not all of them are prompts, but i hope you smile nonetheless





	1. Bookshops and Diners

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i'm still working on Beaut and the Beast but i'm kinda stuck so i'm gonna do prompts too whenever i get stuck! this one is based off of : 'Person A was standing on a chair/on top of something and when they slipped and fell person B happened to be walking by and caught them'  
> i hope you enjoy!

Looking back on it, Pat can't remember how stupid he must have looked. 

When he met Jonathan, truly met Jonathan, it was the middle of March. It was after hours at the small bookshop he worked at, and he was taking inventory as the newest album by Pinegrove played in the background. As the familiar chime of the bell above the door rang Pat simply called out,

“We’re closed for tonight, but you can come back tomorrow at 10 am.” 

“I know and I’m totally sorry for walking in here but it's pouring outside.” A familiar voice had said. Patrick paused for a moment before he heard the pitter patter of hard rainfall on the roof. He couldn't place the voice, but he was almost done with inventory so it could wait.

“Fine. But only until I’m done closing up.” Pat sighed. 

As he was making sure everything was in it's place for tomorrow and the stock was up to date, Pat saw a box of tea at the back of the copies of some Y/A book he hadn't read, or even heard about. 

As Pat went to reach it, his steps faltered on the small step ladder he was on, and fell backwards, only to be caught by whoever had seemed shelter from the rain storm.

“Um-” Pat said lamely, taking in whoever had caught him. He realized, shortly he might add, the person who had caught him was none other than Jonathan Toews, the boy he had had an absolutely ridiculous crush on since 4th grade when Pat moved to their small town.

Jonny was tall, strong, handsome, pretty much every nice adjective there was in the world in every language.

“Oh!” Jon said with a smile, setting Patrick down on the ground. “Hi Pat.”

Only Pat's friends really called him Pat, and the occasional teacher, so it had definitely caught him off guard. Pat simply just nodded and put the tea back in it's place, and folded up the step ladder and slid it into its spot behind the main counter.

“I didn't know you worked here. I've never seen you here before.” Jon said, leaning over the counter.

“I don't work days.” Pat said, coming up to the counter. He knew he sounded a little harsh, but he was so nervous that it was his last resort.

“Oh,” Jon said dumbly. His smile faltered for a bit before returning. “do you like it?”

“The job or being caught by strangers?”

“The job, Pat.” Jon had said with a laugh. Pat felt butterflies in his stomach. “And we're totally not strangers, we've had classes together before!”

“Yeah it's totally good.” Pat said, ignoring the last part of what Jon had said, opting for making him laugh again.

Why at his job did Jon have to show up? Why did he have to be a big reader just like Pat? Why did Pat have a crush on a straight guy? That completely ruins Pat’s main rule for dating: no crushes on straight dudes. It never ends well.

But Jon had been an exception to that rule, apparently. 

“Hey, thank you for letting me sit in here while the rain clears up.” 

“Thanks for catching me.” Patrick said simply in response.

“Can I buy you a coffee? Or something from across the street? I know they're open late.” Jon offered. 

“Oh you don't have to, you literally caught me when I fell.” 

“You weigh like, next to nothing, Patrick. Let me buy you something to make up for having to keep your doors open.” 

“Alright, fine.” Pat agreed. 

After Patrick put on his hoodie over his yellow work shirt, and locked up the store, the pair headed over to the diner across the street. 

The same diner they sat in, 10 years later.

“I still can't believe you caught me.” Pat laughed into his cup of tea, looking across from him at his husband who looked just like they did when they were juniors in high school. He was still tall, strong, and handsome. But now, Patrick had realized, he could never find enough words to describe how much he adored Jonathan. He was everything a good man should be, and so much more. Patrick was truly in love with him, and was reminded of that every single time he walked into this diner, or into his job.

“I still can't believe you agreed to come to this diner with me.” Jon smiled at Patrick, taking in how beautiful he looked with the golden hours lighting making his blonde hair look golden and his blue eyes light up. 

Patrick owned the bookshop now, and had the love of his life ready to catch him at any moment after hours. After walking into this diner together for the first time, the two had immediately became friends. 

It only took them a few months to pull their heads out of their asses and start dating at the end of junior year. They had been together ever since.

Looking across the street at the bookshop that it had all started at, Jonathan took his lovers hands in his and rubbed his thumbs in circles against his better halfs. The light was hitting his cheekbones just right, and he had left his hair natural, no trace of gel in it. He was wearing a yellow shirt with the logo of his business on the pocket, much like the one on the night they found shelter from the rain in this diner in the first place.

Looking back on it, Jonathan can't remember anything other than how beautiful his beloved had looked that first day, and the rest of the days since.


	2. dogs are a mans wingman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is loosely based off of: Hey new neighbor it appears that your dog likes me a thousand times better than she likes your partner and they’re really jealous and i’m sorry but not really because hellloooooo there  
> also it's incredibly rushed i'm so sorry i just wanted to put something out

“Well hello there, gorgeous.” Pat said to the dog walking up to him as he walked up his new driveway. He put his hand out so that she could sniff, and she happily hit her head against his hand for pets. He scratched her head and her back, and then about 2 minutes later was sitting on the concrete petting her belly. 

Pat was new to the neighborhood, he had just moved in last weekend, and he was thought it was a good sign that he had already pet a dog within the week. It was progress, in his book.

The dog was a beautiful pit bull, a slightly chubby, but absolutely beautiful, pit bull. She didn't have a collar on, but you could tell she had a home and was loved. Pat pushed that thought aside and continued to give the mystery dog all the affection she wanted, full of “who's the best girl?” and “what a good pup”’s. 

“Her name is Juliette,” a mystery voice had said. “and she's spoiled enough.” 

Patrick looked up and ended up making contact with a beautiful, beautiful man. Tall, tan, dark brown hair and eyes to match. A beautiful specimen, with an even cuter dog. Patrick sighed at his luck. 

“I’m sorry.” Pat apologized, standing up and putting hhand out. The stranger shook his hand with a nod, and Pat had to bite his lip to keep a straight face and not laugh at the “You know what they say about guys with big hands…” joke his mind came up with. “I’m Patrick Kane. I just moved in last weekend.” He said, nodding his head in the direction of the house behind him.

“Nice to meet you, Patrick. My name is Jonathan Toews, and Juliette has an appointment we need to get to.” His neighbor said quietly, patting his thigh for the dog to come. Tall, tan, dark brown hair and eyes to match, and apparently on the rude side of the spectrum. Pat shrugged it off and headed inside as Jonathan walked away.

The next time Patrick saw Juliette, he was out getting his mail, as a man other than Jonathan was trying to get her into an suv in the driveway, about a week from the first time he met the dog. You could easily tell that she wasn't a fan of the guy, and as soon as she saw Patrick, she trotted over to him and Patrick rewarded her with a head scratch. 

Pat looked up and smiled apologetically up at the other man, and walked over simply to the svu and patted the space in the back. “C’mon Juliette. Up.” 

The dog did as told, immediately laying down on her back in hopes of another belly rub, and Pat laughed softly. The other man stood in disbelief and Pat shrugged. “It's not as hard as it looks.” He said, walking back over to his respective home, walking inside and grabbing his mail from the box and returning inside.

Patrick had moved for his job, which kept him more than busy, so he hadn't seen Juliette or her owner in about a month. After one particular stressful day, Pat sat outside on his deck doing some last minute paperwork while he heard Juliette bark from across the fence and overheard a conversation between Jonathan and another person with a deep voice.

“She bit me!” the stranger said. “That's the second time this week!”

“She's an angel.” Jonathan said back.

“She's an asshole.” the other voice had said angrily. “Get rid of her.”

“Never in a million years.” 

“Then I’m leaving until you take that mutt back to the pound.” The stranger had yelled.

“Be my fuckin guest.” Jonathan yelled back. 

Patrick felt like he majorly over stepped on something. He shrugged it off and carried his paperwork inside after he finished his beer a few minutes later, and headed to bed to get up early tomorrow.

When Pat was up and ready to head into work early the following day, tea and paperwork in hand, he opened to door to a smiling dog.

Pat checked his watch as it displayed 4:56 AM. 

“How did you even get out,” he wondered out loud, setting his things into his car and then petting the little escape artist. He walked over to Jonathan's, looking to see if the gate was open, but it seemed as if Juliette dug a hole and escaped.

He knocked on the door, and didn't expect a response but shortly was greeted with a shirtless Jonathan in snug fitting grey sweatpants, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Patrick sucked in a breath and shook his head to get the thoughts out of his head of how nice he could fit his head in between those thighs, and looked down at Juliette.

“I think she belongs to you.” Pat said, practically choking the words out.

“I'm so sorry,” Jon said immediately. “She must have gotten out last night.” 

“At least she's back though,” Patrick said. “Sorry to disturb you.” He promptly turned around and headed to his respective property and turned back to give a wave. 

As he was getting comfortable with both the temperature of the car, and the nice thought of what was under Jons sweatpants, he was startled by a knock on his window. Jonathan was standing in front of his door, and he rolled down the window.

“Would you maybe want to join me for a cup of coffee this morning?” 

Patrick took a second to respond, debating on how badly the reports needed to be handed in bright and early to get a head start on next weeks.

“It wouldn't hurt.” Pat said with a smile.

A few hours later, Patrick had called in sick and found himself curled up on Jonathan’s side petting the dog on his lap. So all in all, he was content with the pit bull that wandered over the property line.


	3. Mispronounciations and declarations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kind of based off of a joke louis c k made. the first line is the quote “It’s not an accent, it’s a whole city of people saying most words wrong.” from Louis.   
> Also, I couldn't come up with a better chapter title. I'm so sorry.

“It’s not an accent, it’s a whole city of people saying most words wrong.” Jonathan groaned, annoyed but adoring by a Drunk Patrick.

“Is that so Mr. All Canadian?” 

“That was weak.” Jon pointed out, nursing his beer. They had been nursing beers all night, lounging out on Kaner’s couch in sweatpants, neither of them even planning to get drunk. Then, Pat remembered he had coconut rum in the fridge, and now Jon had a very drunk, very sleepy, and very annoying Patrick Kane in his lap. His head was in his lap, and Jon just softly ran his fingers through the golden curls. 

He liked it best like this. Pat had just gotten out of the shower when Jon came over, and because it was just them he hadn't put gel in. His hair was wild and free, and Jon adored it.

“Your moms weak.” Pat mumbled, his head shoved into Jonathan's thigh. 

“I'll tell her you said that.”

Pat hummed a “mhm” into his boyfriend's thigh and snuggled deeper into the soft fabric of his sweatpants. They were from his Fighting Sioux days and were a little tight on the hips when the big training happened, but they were worn and loved all these years later and there wasn't a way to make Jon give them up. However, Patrick always managed to put them on once in awhile and he could never get away from how proud Jonathan looked when he did.

Jon always looked proud when he was looking at Patrick and he knew it too. Sure, they chirped each other in the media, but it was all fun and games because if you really knew Jon, you could see how happy he looked when looking at his boy. 

Here, like this, was perfect for Jonathan. All he needed was him and his boy and hockey, but when it was just him and Patrick he was practically bursting at the seams with love. He smiled at the thought before he leaned down gently and placed his lips on his boy's forehead, and went back to petting the wild curls while sinking back into the couch and into his thoughts.

Patrick opened his eyes as his lover looked back into the beautiful blue, and smiled. 

“What's on your mind?”

“You.” Jon breathed out softly.

“I'm in your lap, silly. Different body part.” Pat joked before seeing his boyfriends soft smile. He sat up and snuggled in close to his side and placed soft kisses on his jaw in appreciation.

“I love you.” 

Patrick looked up at Jonathan and as Jonathan was opening his mouth, Patrick kissed him and kissed him hard. The kiss was needy, but it's what they needed. It was a little sloppy, but full of love.

They pulled back a few seconds later, already gasping for breath and Jonathan opened his mouth to speak again. 

“Don't you dare apologize.” Patrick said, putting his hand up with a glare. “I love you too, you fuckin’ canadian asshole.” 

See if he pronounced that one wrong, Jonathan.


	4. Last Night we Took an L

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had Bounce Back stuck in my head so I rushed to put this together. It's a mess, but it's still endearing, I think.

The loss was tough. It always was, but an overtime loss on home ice hurt almost more than being shut out. You're so close, and yet so far and as a captain, Jonathan couldn't help but to take the loss hard, but at least they had a few days before they had to head out to play Dallas.

The team all filtered out of the locker room and headed to their respective places for the night, and Jon didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to Kaner. He was acting uncharacteristically okay but the loss, and Jon went straight home just to wallow in self pity and think about what they could do to be better.

The following morning, he went to Kaners, remembering that they hadn't talked about the loss. Jon was probably going to sucker Pat into watching game tape, and Pat was probably going to get him back by going out to eat somewhere that had nothing that consisted with their diet plan.

However, when he walked in after unlocking the door with his key, he heard… rap music? Coming from somewhere in the house? 

“Kaaaaaaaner,” Jon drawled out. “Honey I’m home.” He said with a laugh, with nothing in response.

He walked to the bedroom, and found nothing. He checked the guest rooms, and the living room and kitchen, before figuring out that the noise was coming from the bathroom.

The door was ajar a bit enough that he could peek in, and found Patrick with a towel around his hips brushing his teeth.

“Last night we took the L but tonight I bounce back,” he rapped along with the music, changing the words ever so slightly. Jon had to bite his tongue not to laugh. He walked in just as the other man was singing the next line.

“Wake up every mornin’, by the night I count stacks,” He sang and when he saw Jon in the mirror he didn't even miss a beat by continuing to rap while slapping Jon on the ass. “Knew that ass was real, when I hit, it bounce back.”

“Good morning to you too, babe.”

“Oh hi, Jonny!” Patrick said, not even wiping his mouth off of toothpaste before kissing Jonny on the cheek. He lowered the music and finished brushing his teeth before sitting on the bathroom counter, and winking at Jon as he looked at Pat. "Enjoying the performance?”

“It was better than yours last night.”

Pat put his hand on his heart and genuinely pouted while laughing. “I’m hurt.”

“Tonight you'll bounce back though.” Jon said with a wink.


	5. Fights and Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is probably the fastest i've ever written a chapter so i'm sorry, but i just really wanted to get this out here. also, it's really not even a fight, just pat and jon being pat and jon. it's very fluffy. and the things that are going off at the end of the chapter and homosexual feelings, obviously. not like, their dicks. pft that would be ridiculous. pft.

Patrick didn't know how the fight started, all he knows is that him and Jon were drunk off their asses, nursing back beers from both countries respectively, and that they were also laughing while trying to outdo the other.

“Fuck you and your freedom.” Jon said, throwing his beer cap at Pat.

“Fuck you and your poutine.” Patrick challenged back. This had been going on for 20 minutes already.

“Fuck you and your deep fried everything, and how you don't have universal health care to balance it out.”

“Fuck you and your maple syrup, what are you going to do when the apocalypse happens? Drown them in syrup and then apologize for it?” 

“Leave maple syrup out of this!” Jon laughed, hitting his knee against Patrick's. They were out on Jonny’s deck, sitting on the steps although there was perfectly fine garden furniture 5 feet behind them. They had some Pop-It’s near them, and some sprinklers too, like they were little kids again. Fireworks were going off soon, as it was starting to get dark out.

“Jonnyyyyy,” Pat whined, shivering in his american flag douchey frat bro outfit consisting of a tank top, cargo shorts, a backwards snapback, and a pair of blue and white Jordans. Jonathan needs a better taste of best friends. “Let me borrow a hoodie or sweats for somethin’, it's gettin’ cold.”

“Suck it up, Buffalo boy.” Jonathan rolled his eyes as he hummed to the country music playing in the background. When he looked over at Kaner, he was pouting. Genuinely pouting. Fat bottom lip, quivering chin and all. Jon groaned. “You know where they are.”

Patrick got up and walked back into Jonathan's house, and Jonathan grabbed the blankets he put on the actual chairs earlier and started to lay them out, so that they could sit more comfortably. He ended up laying down, leaving practically no room for Kaner at all, which is how Jon ended up with a 5’9”, 177 pound, overgrown child laying on him. 

“Uh,” is all Jon got out before Kaner was wiggling on him. “Dude get off.”

“Not gonna happen. I’m staying right here.” He said as he shifted so his legs were between Jonny’s and his head was in his neck. When he breathed, Jon could feel it tickle his skin. He shivered with it.

He snuggled into Jonathan further and all Jon could do was stay still. Should he touch him? Should he throw him off? Should he do a mix of both?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sharp sound of the first firework going off. He turned so that he could watch it, and ended up on his side. He manhandled Patrick until Patrick was the same way, but his head was laying on Jonny’s bicep.

As the fireworks came and went, and their brilliant colors filled the sky, Jonathan realized he was very comfortable with how they were sitting, but was starting to get tired. As he yawned he checked the time on his phone, which read that it was 11:11.

“It's 11:11, Kaner.” Jon whispered. “Make a wish.”

Before he could register what was happening, Patrick’s mouth was on his. His warm, and soft, and delightful lips were on Jon’s. It was a bit sloppy at first seeing as they were drunk and also exploring uncharted territory, but soon enough Jon had his hands on the smaller man's hips, slipping his hands under the hoodie that belonged to him. He explored the skin that he could reach without moving his hands, and kept Kaner in close to him. He was all warm, smooth skin, and soft, like you wouldn't expect a professional athlete to be.

Maybe fireworks weren't the only things going off tonight.


	6. gesso and graffiti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically, pat is painting his apartment even though he's not supposed to and jon sees him bringing paint into his apartment and gets nosy. featuring: artsy kaner, quiet kaner, nosy jonny, out going jonny. as always, i'm terrible at coming up with chapter titles.

As Jonathan was leaving his apartment one late afternoon, he saw the blonde from across the hall carrying something in his arms and having to kick his door closed while humming.

Jon thought nothing of it, until it happened the day after as well. And the day after that.

After the second day, Jon saw that he was carrying both tubes and tubs of paint, which as far as Jon knew, the blonde wasn't the paint type. He liked photography and worked at a local photography place. Jonathan couldn't place the same for him though.

As he grew more curious, he searched through his paper piles just to see if he could find anything. He couldn't.

He ended up going to his favorite doorsman Saader.

“What's his name? Blonde, short, carrying tubs of paint? Always humming?” 

“Kaner?” Saad asked.

“What's his full name?” Jon asked, a little whiny. He wanted answers.

“Patrick Kane.” Brandon sighed. He was a good kid, never got around to going to college because of his family situation, and Jon always gave him any cash he could fish out of his pockets from that day, and on holidays he gave him a $50. 

“You're the best, Saader.” He said, ruffling his hair. He grabbed a 20 out of his pocket he put earlier and walked to the elevator.

About 20 minutes later, Jon heard Patrick’s familiar hum and decided to see what was going on.

“Need help with that?” He called out from his doorway. His load was bigger than normal, and he seemed to be carrying groceries on top of that.

He looked like a deer caught in headlights. After a few moments of just staring at eachother, he cleared his throat and just nodded.

Jonathan walked over after closing his door and Kane mumbled simply, “Left pocket.”

He grabbed the others man keys without trying to touch Patrick too much and was surprised that it was attached to a Buffalo Sabres lanyard, with a key that looked like Jon’s and a simple car key.

He opened the door, and as Patrick walked in Jon couldn't stop himself before asking, “What are you painting?”

“What?” Patrick asked, emptying his arms and coming back to the door way.

“What are you painting?” Jonathan repeated, with a smile. “If you don't mind my asking.”

“Uh,” Patrick replied. He waited a few seconds while looking at Jon before going, “Oh you're serious. Um, do you want to see?”

“Sure.”

Patrick moved from the doorway to let his neighbor walk through, and closed the door behind him.

“You're Jonathan right? Toews?” 

“Call me Jonny.” He said with a smile, noticing that Pat was pretty shy. “You're Patrick right?”

He nodded before going, “Pat. Call me Pat.” 

Jon smiled at him and Pat lead the way. He lead Jon to an extra room, that Jon also had but had converted it to a garden room.

2 of the walls were covered from the top to the bottom. The other two were painted over white. On the one wall, It was full of black and white flowers, with the background painted vibrant colors. The other wall was black, and had chalk on it. There was a drawn on calendar, a to do list, and other drawings of flowers, city scapes, and doodles.

“This is,” Jon started, a bit awestruck. “beautiful.”

Pat smiled and mumbled what sounded like “it's nothing.” and Jon shook his head.

“No, I’m serious, this is beautiful. How long did it take?”

“The flowers took like, a week, because I had to wait for the glow paint to come in. The chalkboard only took a few weeks, and I have to finish covering up the other wall.”

“Why are you covering up the other wall?”

“That's my test wall.” Patrick said, as if that explained everything. When Pat saw how confused Jon must have looked, he explained further. “I test out color combinations, new brushes, how the paints interact with one another, I even pencil designs out beforehand to see if I’ll like doing it sized up. Also, I test out gesso on it since I’m always looking for the best of the best of gesso. It's a primer.”

Jon smiled at how Pat made sure to include what it was. 

“I thought we weren't allowed to paint our apartments?” Jon asked.

“We’re not.” Patrick smirked.


	7. Kisses and Patrick Timothy Kane II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonny loves kisses

If Pat were only able to tell you one thing about his lover, he’d tell you probably the most unsuspected thing. 

He loves kisses.

He craves them. 

As many as he can get. It's like he has a goal he's reaching towards breaking for how many kisses you can get your boyfriend to give to you. 

He likes sleepy morning kisses the best. The ones where him and Patrick spent a little too much time watching something on Netflix, and the next thing they knew it was 2 am and just heading to bed. The ones where they wake up later than they're supposed to, but naturally. No alarm. And he finds that his better half is awake as well, or even still in the dead of sleep. So he waits until Patrick wakes up, and he gets to see him do his full body stretch, and he honestly looks blissed out from that, and then they just kiss. While the sun shines through the curtains, when Pat only moves to put some soft music on, and move closer into his lover. And they lay there, and just sleepy exchange kisses.

He likes surprise kisses second best. The ones where he gets to sneak up on Pat and kiss the top of his head. Or his lips. Or anywhere, really. He also enjoys the ones where Patrick surprises him. Where maybe Jon’s too much into some game tape, or worked up about something, and Patrick just kisses him. Just grounds him into the moment, of there and then, and let’s him know he's there for it.

He's also likes goodnight kisses and goodbye kisses. Pat and him have a rule that they at least get one kiss in before either only one of them leaves the house, or before they enter the tunnel to go on ice, or whatever it may be. At night they normally spend a few minutes just swapping lazy kisses, and even when Jon’s in trouble for doing something and it's the offseason where Patrick can yell at Jon to sleep on the couch, he still makes sure to give Jonny a kiss no matter how mad he may be. 

Once, they had a pretty big fight just after their rookie years, because Pat was having some pretty fragile masculinity. They stopped fooling around physically, nothing sexual happened anymore between them, but once in awhile, especially when Pat got nervous or he could tell Jonathan was, they would still exchange a tiny kiss or maybe two.

About a year later, Patrick confessed what Jonathan already knew in their hotel room. He was “Undoubtedly, head over skates, madly, deeply in love” with Jon. Jonathan walked over to him and gave him the kiss to end all kisses, the best kiss of his life right there on the spot.

So, in summary, Jonathan Bryan Toews loves two things.

Kisses and Patrick Timothy Kane II.


	8. If three is a crowd, what's 8?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i promise Beaut and the Beast is coming. I promise. here's some beauts and some beasts.

Jonny’s in the garden when his phone starts ringing.

He should have know sending Pat out to get milk wouldn't end great, but he didn't realize until his phone started ringing.

He wiped off his hands on his gardening belt, that no, Pat, doesn't make him look like an old lady, fuck you, and didn't even bother looking at who was calling.

“Hey,” his lover greeted, in a voice that was dripping with affection. How badly did he mess up? “uh, remember at our wedding, in our vows, when we promised to stand by eachother? ‘Till death do us part? And all that jazz?”

“All that jazz?” Jonathan chirped him, knowing that he was in for something when Pat got home. Pat knows he was in for it too.

“So I went to the store like you asked and picked up milk, and even your gross kale chips and veggie straws because I know we're almost out,”

“You like the veggie straws.” Jon pointed out, moving to water his plants.

“That's besides my point,” Patrick huffed. He was quiet on the line for a second before he sighed and just went, “I love you and I’ll see you when I get home. I’m almost there.” and promptly hung up before Jon could answer.

What the fuck did his husband do?

About 5 minutes later, after Jonathan decided to pick up his gardening stuff and put it back into the shed and focus on not yelling at Patrick, he heard Chelsea Dagger and his husbands suv pull into the driveway, because he was such a stereotype.

As he walked out Pat was standing in front of his trunk, scratching the back of his neck. Jon coughed a bit to make his presence known and Pat smiled at him, the same smile that he had when they were 13 and had caused Jon to fall in love with him.

He looked like he might puke this time though.

“Use your words Patrick Timothy.” Jon sighed.

Instead, he opened the hatch and there lied 6 pups, of a breed Jonny couldn't tell. They were cute, though. That was obvious. 

“Listen Peeks,” Jon started as calm as he could. Only his husband would bring home 6 stray dogs. “I like to consider myself a family man. We've talked about it. And I would have been fine with one, possibly even two, but why the fuck do we need 6 dogs?”

“I tried to grab just one baby, I promise, but they were all giving me sad eyes and I-” He looked at the trunk and bit his bottom lip before continuing. “I love them.”

He knew he had to give up the argument.

 

Now, three years later, they find themselves in the kitchen. 

Jon’s working around the kitchen, making breakfast, and Pat’s sitting on the counter watching his husband wear, quite frankly, the most obscenely short shorts in the world.

They hug his everything just right and Pat wants to smoosh is face in the soft grey material.

He keeps his butt on the counter though but shifts so he's sitting criss cross applesauce. He puts his hands on his chin and his elbows resting on his knees, and if anyone asks his mouth is just watering from the smell of french toast, and not his delicious husband.

“God I’m so lucky,” Pat thinks out loud.

At that moment, Jon decides to look over his shoulder which turns into him looking at Patrick fully. Pat lets his eyes wander, even as Jon is reprimanding him.

“Pat what if you fall! Get off the counter!” He says, but Pat knows there's no heat to it.

“I already fell for you once, and I keep doing it more and more every day, so another time physically can just be added on the list.” 

“Ugh,” Jonny huffs, putting his hands on his lovers hips while kissing his forehead. “what am I going to do with you?”

“Stop complaining about our dogs is a start.” Pat smiles, easily. 

It took a lot of time and a lot of adjustment, but they soon found out that the pups Pat had brought home were Saint Bernard puppies.

4 girls and 2 boy dogs were now apart of their family because Patrick had already gotten attached.

Attached to the full grown, ranging anywhere between 126 to 184 pounds, giant lap dogs. 

Biscuit was the smallest. She was a happy, healthy dog, but she mainly just wanted to sunbathe and nap. However, out of all of the dogs, she loved the snow the most. She had a perfect black oval spot right on her mouth, and Pat suggested the name Biscuit because of how many times he had gotten hit in the lip with a puck. She was very easy going, and almost never barked.

Branks was the next in line. He was named after Patrick’s Knights’ coach. He liked to go on hikes with Jonny, so Jonny deemed him better than Stanley any day of the week. He liked to chew on pucks, and had a running joke with Pat that he would “talk back” and “yell” whenever Patrick made a sarcastic comment or was in a grumpy mood. Whenever he was sarcastic, Branks would always bark and stand in Pat’s way of moving until he petted the beast. He was technically the runt, since boys are supposed to be a little heavier, but he was still healthy. 

Poppy was Jonny’s favorite gal. She stayed out of trouble, for the most part. She loved to sit with Jonny while he read and responded to his emails, and even let Jonny take naps on her a few times. Whenever he tried to stretch his back out on the floor, instead of the other monsters, she wouldn't paw at him or lick his face. She also once nudged him awake when he slept past his alarm once. She was the best.

Marguerite was another Jonny named. It was another name for a type of daisy in Canada, and it had French origins. She was more brown than white, and had little black freckles she never grew out of like most dogs. She liked to play Branks and tire him out, and then the two practical horses napped together.

Boo was the next one Pat had named. She was giant, and mainly white. She adored Patrick. They took naps together, swam together, and she even made a pretty mean goalie. Once, she even hopped into Pat’s bubble bath. 

Stanley was the worst dog, if you asked Jon. The absolute worst. To Pat however, he was the best boy. Pat’s favorite boy. 

Together, they were 6 giant fuzzy lap dogs who legit left puddles of drool in the hallways, and Pat adored them. So did Jonny, but he’d never admit it out loud to pat that he loved all 6 of them.

“Tell Stanley to stop pushing me out of bed.” Jon huffed back, turning his attention back to the french toast.

“It's only happened, like, twice.” Pat grinned.

Jonny was a handsy motherfucker in general but when he was sleeping, instead of Pat being the one to climb his 6 foot 2 inches, 207 pounds of pure Canadian man of a husband like a tree, Pat was the one being climbed.

He was aggressively cuddly and handsy and breathed out of his mouth while he slept but also snored, and god was Pat in love with him. Him and Mar took naps all the time together, literally anywhere from the grass in the backyard while sunbathing to the floor in the living room, and it was a sight for sore eyes. 

So, when their 184 pounds of fluff wanted to sleep in the bed with Pat, and literally kicked Jon out of bed and wouldn't move, it was an understatement to say Jonny was frustrated. 

The second time was even worse. 

“We have a king size bed, Pat. That should be enough to have all three of us on it.”

“Then why do you always end up on my side?” Pat chirped.

Jon just huffed in response.

“You know Stanley loves you.” Pat continued.

“Tell him to stop kicking me out of bed then.” Jon replied a bit snarky, but with no heat behind it. He loved his family, okay? “How is that even possible? I outweigh him. And most of it is muscle! And when i’m sleeping it's just dead weight!”

“He's persistent.” Pat grinned.

“He's a pain in the ass.”

“Literally.” Pat grinned, swatting his husband on the ass. “But you kept me around.”

“The best thing I’ve ever done.” Jon smiled, kissing his blonde bombshell of a man.

About a minute later, the 6 dogs had found their way into the kitchen. 

Jon really did love his family, no matter how big they were.


End file.
